


Old Flames Anew

by kaesm21



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actress Park Sooyoung | Joy, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Disorder, Background Relationships, Bisexual Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bisexual Park Sooyoung | Joy, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, M/M, Open Relationships, Past Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Smoking, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Workaholic Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Workaholic Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesm21/pseuds/kaesm21
Summary: Opportunities come and go with everything in life. Relationships, careers, friendships... new opportunities arrive with every choice you're given. When Hoseok, son of a booming tech company's CEO, was given the opportunity to study abroad his final year of college, he saw nothing wrong with it; the promise of adventure and freedom was right at his fingertips. Little did he know that opening himself up to that opportunity would close the door to a different one. The night before he left, his boyfriend of three years, Yoongi, broke up with him.His heart healed over time, but he was never the same again. Fast forward five years, and he's a very different person. He's now an entertainment company CEO and fiance to Korea's most beloved actress, Sooyoung, who's in need of a wedding planner.Little did he know that letting his fiance choose their wedding planner would open a door he thought he long since sealed shut-- the door that connected him to the only old flame that matters.





	Old Flames Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow. It's been ages since I've posted anything. It's weird and good to be back! This is my first published BTS fanfiction (but I've been in the fandom for a while now and have quite a few fanfics sitting in my drive waiting to be edited and published.) So please feel free to give feedback, comments, criticism. I welcome it all. 
> 
> To anyone who might know me from other fandoms, I used to have two different pen names. ExoEl88 and shinexoel. I changed to this one so that way it's not fandom specific. I have no idea if I have any readers checking this out from back then, but if you're here, I love you and appreciate you! 
> 
> To the new readers, welcome! I hope you'll like this fic. It's based off of a roleplay I had going with someone (who will remain anonymous for the time being.) Now, onto the fic. ; )

It's a funny thing, facebook. It shows you way too many things you'd rather forget. Hoseok stares at the notification on his phone, a grimace adorning his features. _We made a video for your friendversary with Min Yoongi and you have 38 memories to look back on! _It sounds way too cheerful, too hopeful for the person it notified him for. With a heavy sigh, he swipes away the notification. He never uses personal social media nowadays, and his new phone automatically downloaded all of his old apps and unfortunately turned all notifications on. On his old phone, he forgot he even had the app still. Why did he bother signing back in is honestly beyond him. He hasn't used the damn app since his college days-- his profile picture reflects as much, and none of the information on there is accurate anymore. 

That reminder also causes him to sigh, the kind that's bone weary and loaded full of feelings he doesn't have time for. He never does. At the moment, he has far too many other things to focus on. Being a CEO is the kind of job that doesn't leave you alone, even when you walk out of the locked office doors. Which lately, leaving for somewhere other than another meeting is a luxury. He loosens his tie and slumps in his chair. He misses Sooyoung, he misses not being swamped with never ending things to do. But he doesn't know how to let go of it anymore, since that's how he's been since... well, years now. A time where he lost everything. As he refocuses on reading contracts and signing his signature across various lines, he begins to lose focus yet again. The past is like an old friend, knocking on the door. It's impossible to ignore. He's had to reread the last page three times now. 

Putting his face in his hands, he decides to just cave. Maybe reflecting over the past will help him finally be rid of it, no longer held back by it all. So he opens the door-- the one to his deepest, darkest thoughts. The door he maybe shouldn't open again but like a glutton, he does. 

He remembers how he and Yoongi met, partying at a friend of a friend's house back in their college days. The air was thick with smoke and stunk with the stench of beer and pizza. It was a house party like any other: obnoxiously loud music, drunk and stumbling students making out, people jumping up and down to music and calling it _dancing_. Hoseok knew he didn't belong there for a lot of reasons, he had a reputation to uphold, he had assignments to do, and most importantly, he knew next to nobody at this party. But he needed the release, needed to drink his stress away, to meet new people who didn't come from the pompous, arrogant society that he did. He reveled in the fact that he was a nobody here. Nobody would suck up to him. Everyone was too drunk to care who he was or why he was here. 

Except Seokjin, his family friend of a very long time. The one who invited him to this to begin with. But he knew exactly what Hoseok needed because they were the same: that ache for something different. The two of them understood each other in a way that nobody else would ever come close to doing so. Often times, that brought them to do reckless things-- hooking up with each other or strangers, hell even both at the same time, getting plastered by party drugs or drinking way too much, doing rebellious things like buying distressed denim jeans and leather jackets. They'd been through it all together. College was their one moment in life where they could be wild and free, away from the all seeing eyes of their parents. Away from the stuffy offices and media spotlight. Here, for the most part, they were just students like everyone else. 

So Hoseok partied, _hard._ He took every chance he could to get out, to dance the night away, to grind on strangers or let them grind on him and seduce them with his body rolls and husky voice. He'd whisper sweet nothings in their ears and they would gobble it up-- men, women, it didn't matter. He didn't want a relationship, didn't want to burden anyone with the daunting task of entering his strangely fucked up life full of shackles and expectations. But then he met _him._

Min Yoongi. Minty green hair, distressed jeans, an oversized black hoody with graphics all over it. His damned cute button nose, deeper voice, and something inside him snapped. He wanted him. And so, he got him. Memories of that night haunted him, how Yoongi managed to make him a moaning mess, how he played him just right, how he touched him just right. And Hoseok wanted more. By no means was he submissive by nature, but something about his hyung brought out the side of him that he hadn't yet explored, like he unlocked the door to something new. 

That's where it all went crazy. Hoseok never wanted more from someone. He always took what he could get and walked away, pretended it never happened. It was best that way for so many reasons. His parents would never accept his sexuality, and the brunette would never be free of his parents' grasp. But he couldn't stop thinking about Yoongi, how it would be to swap roles. How Yoongi would look pinned beneath him, begging for release. The thoughts plagued him for weeks until they finally crossed paths at the school's music production studios. And they hit it off again, bonding over their love and adoration for music. Hoseok yearned to be apart of music again like he had as a child. The only way to get his parents to accept his dreams full of music and dance were to own a company-- so that's what he set his sights on doing. But he had to learn about it, learn the ropes. 

Yoongi, his beloved hyung, suddenly became a pillar in his life. Through him, he learned so much about music and god, how could he not fall in love with him? It felt so magical, sneaking kisses and touches whenever they could, spending every waking minute together, having deep conversations about their lives and the paths they walked. Until then, Hoseok was convinced that nobody would ever understand him and what made him tick. But his hyung was smart, loving, kind. He had his own burdens, his own chains. A past that wasn't anything like Hoseok's except... somehow they connected. Somehow they could understand each other. The brunette fell deeply, madly in love with him. He trusted him to take care of him, something he'd never in a million years ever thought he'd be okay with. But he'd never let his guard down long enough or for anyone else. He let Yoongi inside and for a while, the world felt like it was finally not shitty. He could be himself. He could let others take care of him, he could make friends. And for a while, Hoseok felt truly happy. The sun had finally shined on him, and his true self could finally make it's debut. 

Until it all shattered like glass, leaving him with bloody hands picking up the pieces. Three years of love, laughter, and happiness only took two minutes to die. 

_"Seokseok-ah," Yoongi had said, eyes downcast and his hands fidgeting, smoothing his shirt unnecessarily. Trying to take his hand to offer support, his boyfriend swatted it away. "I don't love you anymore. It's good that you're leaving tonight, it'll be a clean break for you this way." _

_"Yoongi-- you can't be serious. This is about me accepting the transfer, isn't it? Not this again... Yoongs, we're strong enough. Have some faith in us, in me. We've been together for three years, I'll love you and miss you but it's not like we wouldn't be able to visit each other often." His voice was so desperate, frantic. He couldn't bare loosing the one person who changed everything. "But if you want, I'll stay. I can't lose you, I love you. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't have to leave. If it causes you so much stress, I'll stay. You're so much more important to me than beefing up my parents' bragging rights. You know I don't want to go. Just say the words, and I'll stay."_

_The look on his hyung's face was so painful, it sent daggers to his heart. He knew it wasn't only his world that was ending, even if Yoongi was determined to pretend like it wasn't. "No, don't be ridiculous. I told you how I feel and I meant it. I don't love you anymore, and I've been meaning to tell you that for a while now... even before you were offered to join the study abroad program. Why do you think I pushed you towards it? I want nothing to do with you anymore." _

_Sucking in a breath, Hoseok had bit back tears and turned his back on Yoongi, unable to look at him anymore. The words were a lie, he wasn't dumb. But they hurt like hell anyway. Yoongi knew they would hurt him. There would be no coming back from this. Staying or going would only cause him pain, because he would never forget the way those words sounded. He would never forget that Yoongi would rather hurt him and push him away than try. He would never forget or forgive that Hoseok wasn't worth fighting for in his eyes. "If you're going to be like that, Yoongi-ssi," he said, words dripping with spite, "I want nothing to do with you anymore, either. Get out." _

Hoseok doesn't know he's crying until a drop lands on his hand, and it snaps him back to reality like a spell broke. It was years ago now, years. Why does it still haunt him? Why can't he just forget? He has so much to be happy for now. His dream is realized. He's debuting a group in just a month. He produces music and helps choreograph. He's loved by the media, and he's got a stunning soon to be wife, who he loves. So why does a reminder of Min Yoongi send him back to that same, broken-hearted, empty boy he was five years ago? 

He doesn't have an answer, so with another heavy sigh, he closes up his office and goes home, home to his beautiful fiance who kisses the pain away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, loves! I wanted to gloss over their history without giving too much away, since it'll be revealed as the story goes on. Please leave some comments and kudos, I'll love you until the end of time. I reply to all my comments, I love engaging with the readers and hearing your opinions. If there's anything you think I can improve on, that's very welcomed, too! All of my fics are written and published without a beta, so I wholeheartedly welcome feedback and criticism. 
> 
> Until next time! <3
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaesm21) [tumblr.](https://kaesm21.tumblr.com)


End file.
